


Practicing Medicine

by PissWizard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissWizard/pseuds/PissWizard
Summary: hehe





	Practicing Medicine

Moira’s day had not consisted of anything particularly fantastical. No breakthroughs or discoveries. That soon changed when she was walking down a familiar street, lined with cafés. She traveled to the disclosed spot her and her crush had decided on meeting to discuss work, as they were both distinguished scientists in their own respective fields.

 

Her day quickly changed as her eyes locked into the girl. She felt herself heating up as she was the met with tiny denim shorts, looking so tight they may just rip right off. Beneath the shorts were black fishnets that showed of her thighs, sending the scientists mind to a world where her head could be between them. The final thing she noticed was two straps of her underwear perfectly aligned with her pelvic bone, which would have been hidden if the smaller girl had not been wearing a midriff.

 

Moira was graced that the girl was facing her back to her as she took in every detail of her, memorizing as much as possible for when she had some time alone. Her mind kept spiraling asking questions that she wanted answered to. She wanted to know what she tasted like. What she sounded like screaming her name underneath her. How her fingers felt inside of her.

 

“How long have you been standing there doctor O’Deorain? Are you feeling okay, you look a little off put?”

Moira’s fantasies were quickly shattered like a baseball bat to the skull as the definition of her desire stands in front of her, looking up with large eyes.

 

“Oh. Yes I’m fine [Name]. I was wondering if we could move the discussion to my apartment, I am quite tired from today’s work.”

Once agreed upon the duo made their way to their new location, with filthy thoughts in her mind, and a burning lust between her legs.

 

Now sat down, they began discussing business, though at times becoming distracted once again my the movement of [Name] adjusting her legs.

 

Moira’s mind fazed out from the conversation, imagining what position she would love to take her in. God, did she want to fuck her.

 

Snap back to reality, the girl had placed herself on her lap, now straddling her. Blood rushed through her body, reddening her whole being.

“I’ve been seeing the way you’ve been looking at me Moira. I’m glad you like my outfit. I wore it just for you.”

Hands began to unbutton her dress shirt, showing her thin figure. Her breasts remain hidden with a simple black bra.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this Moira.”

“I can imagine about the same amount of time I’ve been waiting,” Moira puured.

 

Hands crept into Moira’s pants, reaching her crotch. A sharp inhale escaped the redhead’s mouth as hands began to massage her cunt through her underwear.

“You must’ve been thinking some awfully naughty things to become this wet, Doctor.”

 

Moira had not expected this. To be the one to get fucked. But I guess, she can let this happen, just once.

 

They both began removing their clothes rapidly, giving sloppy kisses in between. Moira layed on the brown leather couch, legs spread as [Name] placed her head between her thighs.

 

Starting off slowly, with small, gentle tastes. Stroking her holds, to then flick her clit before returning. Moira not able to hold back her moans, only fueled the desire in [Name]. Her tongue began thrusting in and out of the scientists pussy, with moans growing louder.

 

With one hand cupping her breast and the other with a firm grasp upon her thigh she began to suck on the delicate bud of nerves, causing Moira to jump slightly. She continued playing with her, knowing with each suck and stroke and flick she came closer to her orgasm.

 

The crescendo was coming fast. Moira’s toes began to curl and she her moans became longer and louder. With one final suck came release. Liquid began spilling from her pink pussy and [Name] was certainly parched. Lapping up as much cum as she could, keeping eye contact with Moira, seeing her face redden even nominally.

 

“I, did not expect that…” Moira sat up, with a slight shudder.

“But, I’m taking to tonight. Here. Don’t be late.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Doc~”

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic upload from moriagivesmegaythoughts on tumblr! Feel free to follow us for more Moira goodness!


End file.
